VIVIENDO CON ¿¡ÈL?
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: eso era extraño...ellos no eran gays.no lo eran!pero...ya no tenian cara para decir eso... SECUELA DE ¿GAY?¿YO? si quiere entender mejor,pase y lea el fik anterior xD.espero que os guste y gracias por esperar !y por el apoyo !TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_No pude esperar…y aquí esta ^^!!!_

_Espero que les guste, y va dedicado a todas aquellas que me pidieron una secuela._

_Me la pensé, me la pensé, y aquí esta!_

_Es que no quería arruinar la historia con cosas melodramáticas y desastres…pero, creo que no me ah quedado tan mal xD_

_Espero que os guste, y no las decepcione a lo que esperaban…_

_ADVERTENCIA: esto es una secuela de ¿gay? ¿¡Yo!? Así que para entender mejor este fik que se conformara de 3 capítulos, es necesario leer el fick mencionado con anterioridad, el cual pueden encontrar entre mis historias xD_

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi-sama, y todo eso que se pone en los disclaimer… xD

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**VIVIENDO CON… ¿¡ÉL?!**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

No estaba realmente seguro de cómo fue que aquello terminó así…

Él no era gay. No lo era. Cualquier acción que hubiese hecho en el pasado, de apariencia gay, había sido mera coincidencia, accidente y/o error. Por que él no era gay.

O al menos podía escucharse creíble el que él no era gay, cuando estaba solo. Porque en esos momentos estaba terminando de meter sus maletas en el apartamento de… otro chico.

¡pero él no era gay!

Si, había accedido a vivir con él; y si, se habían… besado…

Vaya que incluso se habían… tocado…pero él no era gay.

-¡eso que te lo crea tu abuela!-

-¡Que no soy gay-ttebayo!-

U_U…T_T…

Bien, si; estaba saliendo con un muchacho. Y eso no lo iba a negar; porque entonces el teme se enojaría con él. ¡Pero no era gay!

Todo había comenzado, cuando sus amigos lo llevaron a… un antro gay.

Si, él había estado en un antro gay. ¡Pero que quedara claro que había sido en contra de su voluntad!

Bueno, eso ya era lo de menos.

El caso es que, en ese antro conoció a un chico que se volvió su amigo, y que lo ayudo a no salir violado de aquel lugar…

¿El problema?

Que en ese antro había entendido que el amor no te deja elegir de quien te enamoras.

Y, si… él se había enamorado de ese chico… ¡pero **NO** era gay!

Porque a él no le gustaban los hombres…tan solo…tan solo amaba a ese chico…solo a ese…incondicional y profundamente.

Si alguien llegara a preguntarle si era gay, él, sin duda, diría que no.

Pero no por eso soltaría la mano del teme cuando paseara con él en la calle.

Porque lo amaba, y no iba a negarlo, dijeran lo que dijeran.

Además ellos…ellos no…no habían…hecho…no habían echo "_eso_"…

¡Así que nadie podía decir que era gay!

Realmente no sabía como aquello había acabado así; y aunque, realmente no le molestara; si era mas extraño de lo que pudo imaginar que seria.

Y es que jamás había hecho algo parecido.

Muchas chicas habían invadido su habitación y su cama anteriormente, si; pero no por mas de dos o tres días, y sin equipaje.

Algunos "amigos" se habían quedado tirados en su sala después de una fiesta; pero siempre se iban a la mañana (tarde) siguiente (después de "curarse" la resaca y limpiar claro). Así que lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento en su departamento, era extraño para él… y estaba seguro que no solo para él.

Nadie nunca se había quedado a vivir en su casa. Ni siquiera un familiar ( no era porque no toleraran su carácter ¬¬ -sarcasmo- no era por eso claro –mas sarcasmo- Si Sasuke era una persona muy agradable –¿necesito mencionar el desbordamiento de sarcasmo?-). Y ahora… alguien estaba llenando toda su casa con un ambiente totalmente distinto. Y era a largo plazo.

Lo pero del caso…era que esa persona, era la nueva pareja de Sasuke…

No. Lo realmente peor…era que, esa persona…no era una chica.

SASUKE NO ERA GAY.

Eso ya lo había dejado bien claro.

A él y a todo idiota que se atreviese a llamarlo gay; a él o a su… pareja.

¡Claro que lo había dejado bien claro! ¡Como el cristal! ¡Mas que el agua!

Esos moretones durarían mucho tiempo en quien se atrevió a decirles "gays". Solo ellos podían insultarse.

Pero bueno, él ya se había olvidado de sus melodramas con su complejo de la homosexualidad.

Él no era gay. Él estaba…enamorado. Que no era lo mismo ( y que llego a pensar que era peor que ser gay)

Y todo había comenzado por la culpa del imbesil de Sai. Solo a ese idiota se le ocurría llevarlo a él, a un…un antro gay.

Por su culpa había sido acosado, observado, criticado. Por su culpa había encontrado a un chico en sus mismas situaciones; que lo hacia querer sonreír. Un chico que, de extraña forma, se volvió su amigo; un chico que lo obligo a bailar con él, aunque ninguno fuera gay.

Por su culpa había encontrado a quien lo entendía, conocía, divertía y hacia feliz.

Por culpa de ese imbesil había conocido a su alma gemela (aunque la expresión fuese extraña, por las grandes diferencias) Alguien que lo conocía sin mucho trabajo; lo entendía, y lo quería como era.

Por culpa de Sai…se había enamorado de… un chico.

Por culpa de Sai había conocido a un rubio idiota de profundos ojos azules que le despertaba los sentidos, las ganas de vivir, y las emociones que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Y ahora, ese rubio sonriente, entraba por la puerta de su apartamento, con una cara nerviosa, y un par de maletas repletas a tope; si, para quedarse con él, a vivir…

A él no le gustaban los hombres.

No. No lo "encendían" los galanes de telenovela (porque ciertamente él parecía uno). No iba al gimnasio a ver a los tipos levantar pesas.

Él no era gay.

De hecho, aun podía disfrutar de las curvas y el perfume de una dama; Aun sentía pasión por estar recostado en el cómodo pecho de una chica, y escuchar su suave y delicada voz. Lo mismo que su pareja. Él tampoco era gay. Y ese era un cambio muy drástico para los dos…pero valía la pena.

Aquel cambio valía todas las humillaciones, las criticas, burlas, los conflictos. Aquel cambio lo valía todo.

Porque no había, a pesar de todo, ni una sola chica que lo hubiese amado alguna vez como aquel rubio lo amaba a él. O como él amaba al rubio.

-¡baaaaaaakkaaaa!-

-usuratonkashi-

-¡¡teme!!-

-dobe-

-¡¡kisama!!-

-tsk…-

Y tampoco había una chica con la que terminara ninguna cosa, de una forma tan agradable.

Cada pelea terminaba con un beso para callar al bocón del rubio.

Los besos no eran distintos a un beso heterosexual. Labios eran labios.

Solo había algo distinto entre los besos con el rubio, y los besos que le hubiese dado a cualquier chica: los besos con ese muchacho, llevaban sentimiento mutuo; amor, cariño, y una corriente agradable. Como si su saliva, su lengua, sus labios, y toda su boca, fueran una sola.

Él no era gay. Porque no planeaba estar con ningún hombre. Ningún otro que no fuera _su_ dobe.

Él no era gay. Solo se había enamorado de un chico.

Pero eso no lo volvía gay. Solo lo hacia un romántico, idiota enamorado.

Y si alguien se atrevía a llamarlos "gays"…podría darse por muerto.

Lo único que realmente no le había agradado, había sido la cara que la chica con la que estaba saliendo le puso cuando le dijo que debían terminar…

Era una larga(larga no, pero si pesada), y perturbadora(mira como de fácil es tirarse al drama ¬¬) historia, que de verdad, no le gustaba mucho recordar..

Ella era una chica realmente bonita; con estilo.

Llevaba el cabello rosado, que se veía bien en su clara piel; no muy clara, pero no era oscura. Tenía un lindo par de ojos verdes, brillantes, unos labios muy bonitos; y una lengua muy hábil.

No era voluminosa, pero si era muy linda.

Tenía una cintura delgada, y una cadera de la cual no podía quejarse.

Además, no podía dejar pasar los gestos y ruidos exquisitos que le regalaba cuando se acostaban juntos.

Y le pesó tener que decirle aquello.

Él la quería; eso lo tenía bien claro. Pero ya se había dado cuenta, de que no la amaba. No como a Sasuke.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, habían desarrollado algo así como una amistad; y cuando él comenzó a tartamudear, ella ya se lo veía venir.

Lo que no esperaba, era la respuesta que le daría cuando preguntara:

-y..¿Por qué quieres terminar?- Simple curiosidad. No es que le importara realmente; porque lo suyo no era nada serio. Pero la respuesta recibida era la última que esperaba.

-porque…pues…veras..Yo..Yo me ..Me enamoré…- y la sonrisa de felicidad por su amigo no se hizo esperar. Pero la pena marcada en el rostro del chico la incitaron a bromear con él. –Y…¿Quién es la afortunada?-

Grave error haber preguntado aquello, que realmente no le interesaba, a una persona tan inocente y sincera como lo era su ahora "ex"

-…él "afortunado", se llama Sasuke.-

-O.O?!?! oh!..¬¬…ejem…bueno, me alegro por ti…y…por él, supongo… :S… espero que seas feliz…y…..pues…sabes que cuentas conmigo…¬¬ … pues…bien…¡adiós!- metidon de pata.

La había dejado por un chico. Eso era un poco deprimente.

Él tenía que admitir, que aun, algunas veces le daban ganas de tenerla tendida en su cama. Y estaba seguro que al teme tampoco se le haría mala la idea…pero seguro ella no aceptaría.

Además de que el rollo que se había armado con la "ex" del teme, lo había dejado saciado de problemas con chicas, por todo lo que le quedaba de vida…

Ahora que lo veía ahí sentado en su sofá, le parecía muy gracioso lo que le había pasado con la chica con la que él había estado saliendo antes de ir al antro gay y conocerlo.

Era una chica pelirroja, de anteojos, con muy buen cuerpo a decir verdad. Aunque se elogiaba demasiado en cuanto a sexo se refería.

Era una maniaca que se había obsesionado con él. Así que cuando le dijo que ya no la quería en su cama, ella se puso a llorar y gritar como histérica.

Unos días después, Naruto estaba en su departamento, jugando videojuegos en su enorme televisor; cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

Él se había levantado a abrir (cosa que el rubio aprovecho para hacer trampa, puesto que iba perdiendo ¬¬), y era ella. Con la cara demacrada, y la ropa no muy arreglada.

Lo saludo y comenzó con su típico discurso de: "puedo mejorar" "sabes que no era tan malo" "podemos volver a intentarlo" …¡por dios, que solo era sexo!

Y entonces, lo que todas decían siempre:

"¡hay alguien más verdad!"

Y la malvada parte dentro (no mucho¬¬) del interior de Sasuke, emergió. Y cruel y secamente le dijo:

-si- no debió hacerlo. –si hay alguien más y yo le amo.-

Entonces ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo como desquiciada.

Ese día, curiosamente, la voz del rubio había amanecido mas suave; había enfermado de la garganta; y con ello se decidió a jugarle una broma al chico que aun estaba en la puerta.

Así que de forma dulce y melosa (contrario a todo lo que decía de no ser gay) le llamo:

-_nee…Sasuke…si no te das prisa, perderás.- _(mira que fingir se le daba la mar de bien).

Ante aquella voz, él no pudo más que sonreír, mientras escuchaba como el rubio se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta donde estaba él.

Pero al escuchar la voz dentro, la pelirroja se puso eufóricamente histérica.

-¿¡esta aquí?! ¿¡Esa zorra esta aquí!?- y se abalanzo hacia adentro del departamento, echándose sobre el muchacho, tirando golpes, bofetadas, y rasguños, sin notar siquiera que no era "ella", si no "él".

No fue hasta que Naruto salió de su estupefacción y sujetó su mano diciendo -¿¡¡pero qué rayos te pasa?!!- que ella notó que él era un chico y se puso de pie con una cara de incógnita que no podía con ella.

Entonces Sasuke rodeo la cadera de Naruto, poniéndose tras él, acariciando sus cabellos hasta su cara, y le dijo a la chica; -ahora él es mi novio-

La cara de espanto de la chica fue mayor a la que pudo poner Naruto en una verdadera casa embrujada de terror. Y su reacción fue obvia.

Cayó en la negación.

-no es verdad… ¡no juegues con migo sasuke! ¡No necesitas hacer eso para decirme que ya no quieres estar conmigo!-

Entonces el rubio lo entendió todo. Y comprendió que haber hablado de aquella manera tan "afeminada" ante la ex histérica de su pareja, no había sido buena idea.

Él solo se mantenía quieto, apresado por los brazos del mayor.

Entonces la voz de Sasuke se dejo escuchar.

-no estoy mintiendo. Ahora "él" es mi pareja. Y o lo amo.- el chico se sonrojo ante la confesión que él ya sabia, pero no era publica. Y estaba tan "conmocionado" que no atino a hacer nada cuando el teme lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso suavemente. –lo vez; no te estoy mintiendo Karin, somos pareja.-

La cara de la chica era cada vez peor. Así que el dobe solo atino a bromear.

-pero si quieres "jugar" un día con nosotros dos, puedes venir y te hacemos un espacio en la cama-. Y sonrió de forma pervertida.

Era obvio para ellos que eso era una broma; por que ellos no habían echo nada. Después de todo, no eran gays.

Pero la cara de horror de la chica demostró que no había entendido, en lo más mínimo, que se trataba de una broma.

Y tal como llego-histérica y deprimida- pero ahora también horrorizada y alterada, pego un grito y se marcho de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡ustedes son unos sucios pervertidos maricas, y no puedo creer que haya tenido sexo con un gay!- y aun molesta, continuo. – ¡¡espero que no me hayas pegado ninguna enfermedad extraña maldito Uchiha!!- les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida

-¡¡¡ENFERMOS!!!- azoto la puerta, y se marcho.

Ese día, Naruto aprendió que algunas "ex" pueden estar locas, ser peligrosas, y hacer heridas y escenas de las cuales lamentarse.

Sasuke aprendió; que la histeria de una chica obsesionada, puede ser la mar de divertida.

Y también aprendieron, que una chica gritando "MARICAS" en la puerta de su casa a los cuatro vientos, puede traer conflictos sociales con quienes viven a tu alrededor y sufren un poco de homofobia.

…y aun asi…cuando Karin salio por esa puerta; ellos morían de la risa…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Bueno…por fin termine la primera parte!!_

_Y de verdad que el lemon se me esta poniendo bastante difícil…_

_Oh si!! Va a haber lemon en el ultimo capi!!_

_Tenia que ponerlo, quería que hubiera lemon desde ¡gay?¡yo?, y por fin esta saliendo, creo que "decente" xD_

_De verdad que me esta costando…_

_Bueno, el segundo y tercer capi son bastantes mas largos que este creo; por lo que pienso que voy a tardarme un poco mas; además de que el tercero aun no lo tengo terminado xS, pero ya casi lo acabo xD_

_Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, y que no las haya decepcionado con el tipo de continuación que le di. Que aun no termina y le falta bastante xD._

_Si, después de leerla, alguien quiere que le agregue algo más o le ponga mas conflicto, puede decírmelo, y ya veré que haré. Me esmerare y escribiré lo que me dé de idea xD._

_Espero que les guste y me dejen uno que otro revió, si les parece claro._

_Y que lo disfruten!_

_Sayonara!!_

_Humi…_

_**~ Rompamos los complejos y amémonos de verdad…por que el sexo no vale la pena…y hacer el amor es la gloria…~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la demora u.u

Ustedes saben que no lo hago a propósito y trato de hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para actualizar pero… ¡esta vez no tengo perdón. Me eh tardado un siglo!

Así que espero que no me asesinen, y, lo más importante: que disfruten el capitulo ^^, que me ah costado terminarlo xS

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del respectivo autor del cual los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia de la cual la trama es toda mía, y llega a ustedes gracias a fanfiction ^^

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**VIVIENDO CON… ¿¡ÉL?!**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Se encontraba Sai sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel de aquel enorme departamento que hacía de hogar para Sasuke Uchiha.

Un pelirrojo –Que, francamente le parecía encantador- se encontraba sentado frente a él sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención.

El propietario del lugar se encontraba tras la barra de una pequeña cantina, preparando bebidas; y un olor extraño emanaba de la cocina.

Sai seguía clavando la mirada en el pelirrojo, pero este ni siquiera le veía de reojo. Miraba a sus manos con una expresión un poco triste y perdida; pero el pelinegro no se daba cuenta de ello.

Estaba ahí, tratando de robarse la atención del muchacho, cuando un rubio salió de la cocina, sonrió al ver al chico pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba.

-¡Gaara! ¡Qué bueno que viniste-dattebayo!- miró alrededor, y prosiguió- ¿y Haku?¿No ah venido contigo?-

Sai pudo darse cuenta entonces. La mirada verde/marina del chico, brincó ante aquel nombre. Seguro era la persona con la que estaba.

Así que sonrió con resignación y esperó para que la voz del lindo pelirrojo se dejara escuchar.

-No. No ah podido venir. Un..Amigo suyo, muy importante para él se ah puesto enfermo. Pero te manda saludos…-

-mhp…que mal ¿Zabuza verdad?- y Gaara solo asintió-si, ya suponía yo. Solo por ese hombre Haku no haría algo a lo que ya ah dicho que si.- suspiró.-Ese chico haría cualquier cosa por Zabuza, que es como su padre.-

Chico. El pelirrojo estaba saliendo con un chico. Era de los suyos… Eso le simplificaba las cosas; ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué tan enamorados estaban ese par.

Una vez que hubo terminado su "malvado" plan mental para acercarse al pelirrojo, dirigió su mirada al rubio que se encontraba de pie a un lado. Lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaba nada mal; y que, tal vez cambiaria de "presa".

En ese momento pudo sentir una mirada asesina –La única mirada asesina de toda la habitación- era dirigida a él.

Sasuke lo miraba con un profundo odio. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, de cuál era la razón. Y sonrió tan maldita y falsamente como solía hacerlo.

-¡Ah!, ¿era él?...Disculpa..-

Los chicos frente a él le dirigieron la mirada por primera vez al escuchar su voz.

Sasuke se encontraba parado a unos pasos de distancia, apretando con excesiva fuerza los dos vasos que tenía en las manos.

Nadie, absolutamente NADIE, tenía derecho a mirar así a "SU" dobe.

Ni siquiera él lo hacía; no iba a permitir que nadie más lo hiciera.

+--+

Había accedido a ir a verlo a aquel lugar; y ahora que se hallaba sentado en un cómodo (y caro ¬¬) sillón de piel, de un apartamento de un sujeto al que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Estaba solo.

Claro, había un sujeto enfrente suyo que, ciertamente, parecía mirarlo; pero Haku no estaba con él. Había tenido algo "más importante" que hacer.

Lo había conocido hacia un año atrás, y se había enamorado de él en el primer momento en que lo vio. Así que se armó de valor y le habló. Era un apersona realmente agradable, y muy amable también. Haku le sonreía tan calidamente, que le traía paz.

Era simplemente más de lo que él pedía y creía merecer. Sentía que se mezclarían tan bien, como el agua y la arena…

Pero quizá estaba en lo cierto al pensar que era más de lo que merecía…

El propietario de aquel lugar se encontraba tras la barra de una cantina casera, preparándoles bebidas, a él y al chico frente suyo.

Güisqui. Por alguna razón habían pedido lo mismo cuando aquel sujeto les pregunto si gustaban tomar algo.

Sabía, él conocía muy bien la forma en la que ahora lo miraba aquel chico de negros cabellos y ojos profundos. Pero estaba demasiado angustiado como para prestarle atención.

¿Era acaso que todo lo que le traía la felicidad sincera terminaría?

-¡Gaara! ¡Que bueno que has venido!- Su rubio amigo; la razón de que él estuviera ahí, en un lugar desconocido en aquellos momentos, por fin se dejaba ver -¿y Haku? ¿No ha venido contigo?- Y para colmo, lo hacía recordar cosas dolorosas.

-No. No ha podido venir. Un amigo suyo, muy importante para él, se ha puesto enfermo. Pero te ha mandado saludos.-

-Mhp…¿Zabuza verdad?- Zabuza… ¿Tenía que recordarle ese nombre? ¿Tenía que recordarle la persona más importante en la vida de la persona que lo era todo para él? Tan sólo asintió.- Si ya lo suponía, sólo por ese hombre Haku no estaría a tu lado.-Suspiró- Ese chico haría cualquier cosa por Zabuza que es como su padre.-

¿Padre? Zabuza era mas que un padre para Haku. Él ya conocía la historia. Zabuza lo era todo para Haku.

Y aún así, él había accedido a amarle, sabiendo que jamás sería correspondido igual, ni tampoco sería lo más importante en la vida de la persona que mas amaba.

Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos; y era imposible no querer a Naruto

Naruto lo había ayudado y lo había sacado del abismo en el que pudo encontrarse alguna vez.

Y fue por Naruto que conoció a Haku…

Naruto lo acepto tal cual era cuando le dijo que estaban saliendo juntos. Eh incluso había accedido a acompañarlos a varios lugares…

En uno de esos lugares, había ocurrido lo que, pensó, nunca ocurriria.

Era mas probable que un elefante volara, a que lo que había pasado pasara.

Pero si bien dicen: Uno nunca debe decir "nunca"; porque siempre hay una primera vez.

Naruto había conocido a un chico…y ahora estaba saliendo con él.

-¿¡QUÉ?!- Esa fue la primera reacción que tuvieron al escuchar aquello…Pero ellos eran sus mejores amigos, y el rubio quería que conocieran al susodicho.

Así que, ahí estaba…solo…pasando por una tristeza enorme..Sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero..En un departamento desconocido.

Y los pasos del propietario se hicieron escuchar, acompañados de un gruñido de molestia y una expresión homicida.

Una risilla burlona se dejó escuchar, perteneciente al chico sentado en el sillon del frente.

-¡Ah! ¿Era él?...Disculpa..-

+--+

El odio con el que Sasuke miraba a Sai podía hasta respirarse.

-Teme…La vajilla no tiene la culpa de nada. Así que dale sus bebidas a los invitados y quita esa cara.-

Sasuke dejó el vaso de Sai sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, y le entregó el suyo a Gaara. Después, tomó asiento en el sofá para dos y le indico al rubio que se sentara a su lado; lo mas lejos que pudiera estar de Sai. MUY, MUY LEJOS DE SAI.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro. Sentados en la sala, sin saber siquiera que decir.

Y eso no ayudaba mucho, porque el silencio no le impedía a Sai seguir mirando descarada y pervertidamente a Naruto.

-Donde sigas mirándolo así, la próxima vez que me digne a acercarme a ti, te rompo la cara y lo sabes.-

El chico-bastardo-pervertido-tan solo sonrió

-pero que agresivo eres primito.- Naruto se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que eran parientes. Pero decidió que aquello no lo inmutaría.

-No es necesario que me defiendas, teme. Yo mismo puedo romperle la cara a cualquiera que intente acosarme.-

Y la expresión tan serena con que lo dijo, hizo ver a Sai que no era ninguna broma; haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo para después sonreír falsamente de nuevo.

-Vaya que te has conseguido un novio muy fiel.-

Ambos fruncieron el seño ante aquella palabra que incomodo el ambiente.

"Novios"

Gaara se estaba cansando de todo aquello, así que decidió –decisión muy sabia- romper el estrés.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, mucho gusto.- Tomó un sorbo de su vaso, y continuo con su expresión indiferente de la situación.

No les quedó más que mirar con sorpresa e indignación, como todo le era tan sencillo. Simplemente hacerse el indignado, haciendo notar que ni siquiera se habían presentado.

-Lo siento Gaara- Sonrió Naruto- Este es Sasuke. –Señalo al azabache. – Uchiha Sasuke.-

Sasuke hizo una inclinación de cabeza cuando Gaara lo miró y respondió de igual forma. Después tomó la palabra.

-Naruto, Gaara, ese es mi primo Sai.- El mencionado sólo sonrió.- Mi bastardo, pervertido, acosador, marica, capaz de tirarse a cualquier cosa viviente, primo Sai.-

-Me desprestigias primo. Mira que decir eso de mi, que siempre te creí muy normalito. El hecho de que si no fueras mi primo ya me habría ido sobre ti, no significa nada.-

Y Naruto protestó.

-Sasuke no es gay.-

Y vaya que la afirmación sonaba algo extraña viniendo del novio del que no era gay.

-¿Entonces que es?-

-Algo que no te importa imbecil.- Interrumpió sasuke antes de que Naruto contestara.- y el dobe tampoco es gay…Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo.-

-¿Entonces que demonios se supone que son? ¿Bisexuales?- Y la ira de sasuke brotó. De la misma forma tranquila en que siempre lo hacia.

-Sabes que, ya basta. Yo ni siquiera te invite. Viniste aquí porque viste cuando traían las cosas de naruto, y eres un maldito entrometido que no puede dejarme en paz.-

Y de nuevo Gaara interrumpió, haciendo notar que aún seguía ahí, porque parecían haberse olvidado de él.

-Yo sólo vine aquí porque Naruto me lo pidió. Vine a conocer a la afortunada persona de la que se enamoró. Y ya la conocí, así que creo que puedo marcharme.-Naruto se sonrojó, sasuke desvió la mirada, Sai sonrió burlonamente ante las intervenciones oportunas del lindo pelirrojo; y Gaara se puso de pie.- Gracias por la bebida. Nos vemos luego Naruto.-

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; aun sumido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo la miseria sobre sus hombros, y decidido a que aquel no era el mejor lugar para que él se quedara.

-¡Gaara! ¡No tienes que irte-ttebayo!-

-Claro que no. Puedo correr a Sai; a fin de cuentas es él el que esta causando problemas.-

Tan sólo se giró para verlos de nuevo, pero no; aquel no era el lugar adecuado para él en aquellos momentos. No era la primera vez que Haku le hacia eso. Y se sentía demasiado miserable como para quedarse en un ambiente como aquel. Se había prometido que no lloraría en publico…y menos por él.

-Claro, no tienes por que irte. Pero si ya te vas, te acompaño.- El pelirrojo ni siquiera notó la sonrisa un tanto hipócrita e insana en el chico; e ignoró por completo la propuesta.

-Tú te callas, y te largas.- Y era imposible que esos dos dejaran de discutir. Gaara sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien Naruto; de cualquier forma, ya tenia que irme.

-bien…Pero ven a visitarnos de nuevo.- Gaara sonrió lo mas que su desolación se lo permitió.

-Lo haré.-

-Espero que Haku pueda venir la próxima vez.-

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que su aura terminara de ponerse depresiva…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta. Sai que ya se había puestote pie, se apresuro a alcanzarlo antes de que abriera la puerta; para estar a su lado cuando saliera y poder irse con él en el ascensor.

El ascensor había sido su "mejor amigo" en muchas ocasiones de ligue.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, sucedió algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba. Una persona que tampoco fue invitada, pero no por eso era mal recibida, se encontraba parada fuera, con la justa intención de tocar.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían aproximado a la entrada con la intención de `despedir`a los invitados. Y fue cuando el azabache pudo ver quien era esa persona.

El corazón se le aceleró y su cuerpo se quedó helado.

-Qué…¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?!-

-¿Cómo que qué? Vine a ver a mi otouto y a su nuevo novio.-

… … …

El ambiente se espesó. Naruto se sonrojo. Gaara pidió permiso al sujeto parado en la entrada y se marchó.

-¿Cómo…?...Sai…-

El mencionado fue visto de una manera asesina, y se apresuró a salir del departamento, antes de que la ira Uchiha se desatara.

-¡¡De esta no te salvas, maldito!!-

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el chico burlón corriera por los pasillos para poder continuar con su plan…

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Vale…Me tarde milenios, pero por fin pude terminarlo de transcribir…_

_Aun me falta el tercer capi, pero ya es menos, aunque es el mas largo ¬¬_

_Como sea..Tengo que irme por que estoy corta de tiempo xDD_

_Ayer olvide desearle feliz cumpleaños a Naruto-sama, y pensaba subir este capi en honor a su cumple..Pero el destino me odia, y no pude hacerlo por cuestiones fuera de mis posibilidades._

_Estoy desvariando por que no eh dormido bien u.u_

_Incluso veo oasis con palmeritas y todo xDD_

_Como sea, me voy, espero que disfruten el capi ^^_

_Sayonara!!_

_Humi…_

~R_ompamos los complejos! Amemos de verdad sin importar lo que puedan decir todos los demás!!~_


	3. Chapter 3

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**VIVIENDO CON… ¿¡ÉL?!**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Y el ambiente era…de total estrés…

Hacía unos minutos que la puerta de aquel "lujoso" departamento se había cerrado, después de dejar salir corriendo a un Sai amenazado, y darle paso a lo que, para Naruto, era un extraño.

Y ahora se encontraban los tres –Sasuke, Naruto y el extraño- sentados en los sillones en los que antes se encontraran Gaara y Sai.

Y el ambiente…seguía siendo…de total estrés…

-Y bien… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

Sasuke hablaba sin quitar su cara seria, ni despegar su vista de la mirada contraria; cosa que ponía un poco nervioso a Naruto…Muy nervioso.

-Ya te lo dije otouto. Vine a ver a tu nueva pareja.-

-¿Otouto? ¿Es tu hermano, Sasuke?-

-Si, mucho gusto, me llamo Itachi.- Y el extraño le sonrió antes de que el azabache menor pudiera responder. –Y tu debes ser la pareja de mi hermano ¿No?-

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.- Aquel chico parecía intimidante (¡Aún mas que Sasuke! Aun mas que el teme!! Y él creía que eso era imposible…) Pero ciertamente, parecía amable y calmado –Neh, teme; no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano mayor- y miró a Sasuke con un puchero de reproche.

-No creí que quisieras conocerlo.- y Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia- ¿No se suponía que "esto" era un "secreto"? Tú me dijiste que no querías que nadie lo supiera. Así que no se lo dije a nadie.

-Tal vez…Pero, después de lo que pasó con tu noviecita, creo que ya no importaba. A fin de cuentas, ya todos en este edificio nos miran raro.-

-Si quieres nos mudamos.- dijo Sasuke sencillamente.

-No creo que…-

-Me da gusto conocerte, Naruto.- Y con la misma sonrisa serena que solía poner Sasuke (ahora sabía de donde la había sacado) interrumpió lo que, seguramente, acabaría como una pelea.

¡Vaya que era el día de las personas con interrupciones oportunas!- Disculpa Naruto.- El hermano de Sasuke lo miró- ¿Me dejarías hablar un momento a solas con mi hermano?- le dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Esa gente si que carecía de expresiones faciales. Su cara no decía absolutamente nada. Tan sólo se miraban el uno al otro de forma extraña; como tratando de hablarse por el aire…

-Claro…¡¡Iré por Ramen!!- Y Sasuke lo miró de impacto.

-¡Naruto, No!-

-¡Ramen! ¡Ramen instantáneo! ¡Tallarines! ¡¡Ramen!!-

-¡Dobe, demonios, No!-

Itachi lo miró extraño. Jamás había visto a su hermano tan alterado.

-¡¡¡RAMEN!!! ¡¡Ramen-ttebayo!!-

Y fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cerrara la puerta; dejando a un Sasuke levantado d su asiento, con una expresión de desesperación y una mano extendida, como tratando de detener al rubio que Salió marchando…

Y toda esperanza se acabo al cerrarse la puerta.

-Maldición…- Sasuke suspiró y miró a su hermano con furia. -¿Por qué tuviste que darle la idea de largarse! ¡Maldición!- y golpeó la mesa de centro. -¿¡Tienes una condenada idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!- Sus expresiones faciales comenzaron a fluir… ¡Carajo! ¡Tenía expresiones faciales! (y muy monas a decir verdad…)

-Obviamente, no.- las ganas de reírse de la desesperación de su otouto comenzaban a hacerse presentes, saliendo de cualquier lugar en el que guardaran sus emociones.

-¡Ahora cenará, desayunará y comerá ramen instantáneo durante todo el mes! Si no es que mas tiempo…Espero que no lleve demasiado dinero…- Y entonces se volvió a sobresaltar. –¡Demonios Itachi! ¡Acaban de pagarle! ¡Comprará Ramen para todo el año! ¡Lo que queda de este, y el que viene entero! Se endeudara con la tienda y después vendrá para que yo le pague todo lo demás que necesite por que él sólo trabaja para comprar ramen…-

E Itachi comenzó a reír abiertamente, como pocas veces lo hacía. – ¡No te burles, bastardo! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que es comer ramen en navidad?!-

-No, obviamente no. Aunque creo que tu tampoco.- y fue ahí cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de su desliz; endureciendo la cara, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose de nuevo. –Pero se nota que quieres y piensas averiguarlo.-

Lo había olvidado…Se había olvidado de su hermano por unos minutos, y eso le había ocasionado un despliegue de emociones que sólo le dejaba ver al rubio. Y a su hermano, cuando eran pequeños.

-Vas enserio ¿verdad Sasuke?- ¿Cómo se suponía que contestaría aquella pregunta? -¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-fue culpa de Sai.-

-Pues deberías darle las gracias, otouto.- Sasuke lo miró son entender. –No tienes nada de mal gusto, hermanito.-

Y fue ahí donde se enojó-

-Ahí vas tu también. Eres igual que ese imbecil. Él y su estúpida idea del antro gay. ¡¿Cómo pude dejarme engañar por ese bastardo?!-

-¿antro gay?- y Sasuke cerró la boca. Ya habían sido suficientes deslices por ese día.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?- lo miró. –querías hablar conmigo ¿No? Pues habla.-

-Sólo quería saber si mi otouto estaba bien. Eso es todo.-

-No intentes engañarme; sabes que te conozco.- y aquella sonrisa que Sasuke tanto conocía, se posó en los labios de su hermano. Sus facciones eran similares en exceso.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Sasuke? De la noche a la mañana tienes un novio ¿Y pretendes que yo no pregunte nada? Eres mi hermano. Y no eras gay.-

-No lo soy. Simplemente…No me interesa ninguna chica ahora…-

-Dime tú a quién intentas engañar o convencer ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? Espero que no lastimes a ese niño, porque… -Entonces si se enfureció.

Cómo se atrevía a insinuar semejante cosa. Él no hacía bromas.

-¡Yo jamás dañaría al dobe! Si estamos juntos, es por acuerdo mutuo. Por que yo lo quiero a mi lado, y él a mí. No estoy planeando nada ¡Por que Naruto no es gay!-

Entonces Itachi se sorprendió realmente por primera vez. Su hermano jamás le había hablado de esa forma, tan seria y decidida.

-Entonces…Lo amas…- Y Sasuke no dijo nada. –Si lo amas. Porque es la única forma de que tu compartas la vida con alguien mas; y sobre todo, si es "él" y no "ella".- Itachi lo conocía demasiado bien. – Pero Sasuke… ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tus días con él?-

-…- El mayor suspiró.

-¿Están durmiendo en la misma habitación?- Sasuke negó.

Habían decidido –sin siquiera consultarse- que no dormirían juntos… ¡Eso era muy gay! ¡¿Cómo iban a dormir en la misma cama que otro chico?! ¡Por Dios, No!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Ustedes siguen diciendo que no son gay, y tampoco han tenido sexo, y si siguen diciendo que no son gay, significa que no van a hacerlo ¿Verdad?-

-…- ¿Cómo se suponía que respondiera a todo aquello?

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te ganen las ganas?- y por primera vez, desde que dejó de gritar, miró a su hermano. -¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke? ¿Conseguirte una prostituta?- y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Nosotros…-

-Sasuke…-Suspiró.- Si amas a alguien ¿te atreverías a tener sexo con alguien mas? Hay algo que tienes que entender. Estar enamorado; escucha ENAMORADO de otro hombre, No te hace gay; y eso ya lo sabes. Lo que tienes que entender es que, ustedes no tendrán sexo jamás, aunque se decidan a hacer algo mas. Hacer el amor, no es lo mismo que tener sexo…- lo miró. –Nada de malo tiene hacer el amor con la persona que uno ama; sea mujer, o no lo sea.-

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta. Él ya había pensado así en algún momento.

De antemano había desechado la idea de pasar el resto de sus días con una mujer; porque quería pasar el resto de sus días con aquel dobe…Por que lo amaba, y lo quería a su lado; para que hablaran, gritaran, se entendieran y pelearan todo el tiempo…

Itachi tenía razón. Hacer el amor no tenía nada de malo; siempre y cuando fuese realmente hacer el amor, con quien uno ama; fuese mujer u hombre.

A él no le gustaban los hombres. No deseaba el cuerpo de ningún otro chico…Pero la idea de tener a Naruto cerca…No le era para nada desagradable.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke? Si estas viviendo con él, no podrás tenerlo a distancia para siempre.- Y Sasuke sonrió. Sonrió de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho…

+--+

La puerta se cerraba; a pesar de que hacia pocos minutos se había abierto.

Sólo unos cuantos centímetros, y estaría totalmente cerrada…Pero, una mano se interpuso en su camino. Y se volvió a abrir, dando paso a un sonriente chico de cabellos oscuros.

Si él no hubiese estado tan perdido y mortificado con sus problemas y su miseria; entonces, quizá, se hubiese dado cuenta que aquello era de de esperarse.

El elevador comenzó a moverse.

Nadie dijo nada.

Él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos… Se esperaba inminente la desgracia…

-¿eres amigo de Naruto, verdad?- Tenía que hacer algo; aquel silencio no podía continuar, o su plan se iría por el caño.

-Si.- Un monosílabo… Que conversador…

Y, siendo el día de las interrupciones oportunas, un teléfono sonó.

-Diga..- Ahora si estaba prestando verdadera atención a las acciones del pelirrojo.

No se había puesto a mirarlo detenidamente.

Sabía que era lindo, y que su cabello, rojo, lucía suave y esponjoso. Que su piel era tan blanca o mas que la propia y, sobre todo, que tenía una increíble mirada verde mar.

Pero hasta entonces, no había prestado en absoluto atención a sus actitudes… El chico estaba triste…

-Haku…- No debería hacerlo; pero por alguna razón creía, que la conversación le interesaba. –No puedes hacerme esto…- Haku…esa era la persona con la que Gaara estaba… -¿A dónde te vas?- Hablaba bajo, pretendiendo que su acompañante de elevador no lo escuchara. –Haku…Por favor, no.- Trataba de no mostrar emociones; de verdad lo intentaba; pero era imposible que sus ojos no reflejaran tristeza… -Haku…Te amo…- Esas eran que Sai jamás había dicho, y que, realmente, no sabía que significaban. Pero obviamente, eran muy profundas, y llenas de verdad. Y aún así, aparentemente, dolían… Sobre todo, si no había respuesta al otro lado de la línea…

El pelirrojo miró su teléfono, lo apagó, y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Haku le había colgado.

Le había dicho que se iba, que Zabuza lo necesitaba. Gaara sabía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento; porque no era él el que había sacado a Haku de su abismo; había sido Zabuza. Y no era él el que había estado toda su vida a su lado. Y no era él al que Haku amaba y no dejaría por nada. No, ese era Zabuza. Y Gaara lo sabía.

Pero eso no impedía que le doliera.

Y su celular volvió a timbrar; esta vez, era un mensaje.

_~ Adiós Gaara…Muchas gracias…~_

Eso era lo que decía; y ya no había más. Haku había dicho adiós y no quedaba de otra…era un adiós…

Gotas cayeron en la pantalla del teléfono antes de que Gaara pudiera darse cuenta de que asomaban por su rostro.

No. Se había prometido que no lloraría; pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Se sentía patético.

Incluso había comenzado a sollozar. Había olvidado por completo que Sai estaba con él en el mismo ascensor.

Trataba con todas sus ganas de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir… Pero no podía ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que la persona a la que más amaba se había ido? ¿Qué iba a hacer si volvía a caer en el mismo abismo del que tanto había costado salir?

Y algo que no esperaba, sucedió…

Un abrazo en el ascensor.

Eso fue. Es simple hecho hizo que Gaara se olvidara por un momento de Haku y el dolor que sentía.

-Si él de verdad te amara, no te haría llorar..- Y sonrió.-No vale la pena llorar por quien no te quiere de verdad.- Y él tenía razón.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; y Sai continuaba abrazando a Gaara. Sin embargo, ahora que debían bajar, Sai estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Sabía distinguir y elegir momentos y situaciones; y aquel no era el momento –ni la persona- para sólo ligar en el ascensor.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo; por que lo entendía, de alguna manera que no comprendía, podía imaginar su dolor.

Sin embargo, al intentar separarse…Gaara no lo soltó.

+---+

Se había tardado, le parecía, que lo suficiente para que los Uchiha terminaran de hablar. Así que decidió volver. Además de que ya había comprado ramen de todos los sabores existentes.

No compró demasiado (claro que no! Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de ramen!) Porque sabía que ha sasuke no le gustaba que se la pasara comiendo ramen, por que de paso le hacía comer también. Así que sólo compró tres de cada sabor –Aunque comenzaba a dudar que fuera a ajustarle para toda la semana- Ni siquiera le importo haberse acabado todo su dinero; a fin de cuentas, Sasuke podía prestarle.

El punto era, que venía siendo hora de regresar.

Así que, con todas sus bolsas llenas de ramen instantáneo, se dispuso a volver a casa.

Itachi ya se había marchado y, al abrir la puerta, Sasuke no se veía por ninguna parte.

Todo estaba oscuro; el sol había comenzado a caer cuando él se decidió a volver y, ahora que llegaba, ya todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

Sasuke no era muy fanático de encender las luces. Todos los días, si no fuese por Naruto, se los pasaban en las penumbras y, como ya estaba acostumbrándose, entró sin más; gritando desde la puerta.

-¡Neh, teme! ¡Ya volví!- y pasó hasta la cocina, dejando su abrigo en el camino, y sus zapatos; colocando las "enormes" bolsas de ramen en la barra de la cocina. -¡Voy a hacer la cena! ¡Ramen~! – y comenzó a prepararla.

Estaba tan concentrado calentando agua y preparando platos, mientras tarareaba algo y continuaba diciendo bajito: ramen, ramen! Que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando otra presencia se apareció en la habitación.

Y tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando lo apresaron desde atrás suavemente…

+--+

No había podido dejar de pensar en ello ni un solo minuto desde el primer momento en el que su hermano lo insinuó.

Itachi se había marchado ya hace un rato; poco después de que "Terminaran su conversación", el celular del mayor timbró con insistencia.

-¡Itachi, donde demonios estas! ¡Dijiste que pasarías por mi!- Deidara le había llamado quejándose por haberlo hecho esperar.

Así que, tras disculparse mil y una veces por teléfono, Itachi se marchó.

Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, dudas y conflictos.

Él no era gay, y Naruto tampoco. Y era por eso que el tema del sexo no había sido tocado en absoluto.

La verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía como enfrentar ese tema; por eso siempre lo omitían. Nunca, por ninguna razón hablaban de él. Por que, tener sexo entre ellos era… extraño.

Tener sexo entre ellos implicaba algo mas que vivir juntos y ser… novios.

Por eso jamás mencionaban nada.

Ellos jamás habían pensado en el deseo. Se amaban por que la compañía del otro era inigualable. Eran amigos y mas que eso. Lo suyo era algo inexplicable.

Lo único que sabían, era que a ellos aun les gustaban las chicas…

Sasuke no negaría que Naruto era lindo; y Naruto no negaría que Sasuke tenía toda la facha de galán de telenovela. Además, besos eran besos, y las caricias, consensúales, seguían sintiéndose bien aunque no se tratara de una chica. Pero no habían llegado lejos.

Un chico sabe mejor como tocar a otro chico, pues se basa en la experiencia propia pero, tener sexo sería demasiado… Tener sexo el uno con el otro, ya era mas… ¿Mas gay?

No sabía en si, cuál era el sentimiento.

Tener sexo sería como disfrutar del cuerpo de otro hombre que, por mucho que lo amara, seguía siendo otro hombre.

Pero entonces llegaba su hermano, y le daba una nueva perspectiva...

"Hacer el amor"

Tres palabras. Itachi tan sólo le había dicho tres palabras que le movieron todo en el cerebro.

No era lo mismo tener sexo, que hacer el amor. Y Sasuke nunca había hecho el amor.

No había tenido ni una sola chica a la que amara. Ni una sola.

Si en esos momentos quisiera hacer el amor… Sólo podría hacerlo con Naruto, por que jamás había amado a nadie mas.

¿Hacer el amor de verdad valía la pena como para dejar atrás todo lo que se había significado, y para la sociedad aun significaba, ser "un hombre"?

¿Podría de verdad olvidar el sexo con las chicas, sólo por hacer el amor? ¿Valía la pena cambiar todo lo que había sido y en lo que creía?

Pero si lo pensaba… Ya no quería pensar en estar con alguien mas que no fuera el dobe…

Y ahí lo había dejado su hermano, con sus cavilaciones y nuevos conflictos; así que se metió en su cuarto. Ya había comenzado el ocaso y Naruto no volvía. Pero Sasuke ya se esperaba algo así; era imposible tratar de contener al rubio si se trataba de ramen. Incluso podía apostar a que dormiría en el puesto de ramen, si no fuese por que estaba prohibido (incluso llegaba a pensar que tal vez lo prohibieron por su culpa…) .

Todo estaba oscuro, él se había quedado en su cuarto, olvidándose –como era su costumbre- de prender las luces. Y entonces la puerta de entrada sonó.

Naruto había vuelto.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Realmente se lo había estado pensando… Comenzaba a dudar seriamente el hecho de no querer hacer nada con un hombre (Naruto, claro)

Y si… ¿Pensaba un poco como gay?

Sólo un poco, casi nada. Sólo para imaginar que tan agradable y/o desagradable podía ser aquella escena… El tacto, las acciones, los sonidos… Naruto era lindo…quizá… No sería tan malo…

Y de pronto se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación, con un aura negra rodeándole.

Quizá… Toda su vida había sido gay…

No. No podía ser.

Ahora que recordaba, en algún lugar había leído alguna vez, que todas las personas, alguna vez en su vida llegaban a tener un poco de tendencias homosexuales y que…

¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Quería follarse al rubio!

¿Quería?... ¿De verdad..Quería?

Estaba jodido. Definitivamente, estaba jodido.

Quizá Naruto jamás lo perdonaría por haber siquiera pensado en ello… Pero…

-¡Neh, temeee, la cena esta lista-ttebayo!

Aquella voz le revolvió los sentidos. Y es que la voz de Naruto era tan reconfortante. Lo calmaba como la música a una bestia furiosa. Es que era tan chillona que no lo dejaba pensar.

Él amaba a Naruto pero…

-¡¡¡Temeeeee ¡!!-

Ya, ya; ahora tenía que salir a cenar o el dobe lo sacaría, y no de manera sutil.

Y salió, se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí estaba él. Su dobe. Con un delantal puesto, sobre su usual ropa naranja (Parecía que toda su ropa era naranja) Y lo vio, estaba ahí canturreando y terminando de servir ramen y… Era tan lindo.

Lo era. Naruto era lindo y tierno, a pesar de ser un chico, bastante guapo a decir verdad, era lindo y tierno como un niño. Era adorable.

Y si, era deseable.

No. No era mero deseo. Sasuke quería tenerlo cerca, a su lado, y sentir lo cómodo y reconfortable que era su cuerpo. Y, aunque ya sabía qué era todo lo que podía pasar si se encontraban de esa forma; quería hacerlo.

Sabía que todo aquello podía pasar, porque caricias eran caricias y, de quien fueran, se sentían bien. Hacer el amor era hacer el amor. El resultado iba a ser el mismo, y las emociones iban a ser iguales. A fin de cuentas…era hacer el amor.

Así que se dejó llevar, por primera vez en su vida, por sus impulsos y emociones; después de todo, era una persona sin prejuicios, sino, discriminaría a su hermano.

Y, sin pensar nada mas (ya estaba cansado de pensar), se abalanzó sobre el rubio, abrazándolo desde atrás.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Qué..Qué estas haciendo?-

Eso lo ponía nervioso. Tener a Sasuke tan cerca lo hacía temblar. Porque algo dentro de él, algo que no debía ser, quería tenerlo cerca, mas y mas cerca…

Se acercó; muy, muy cerca de su oído, susurro.

-Naruto… Haz el amor conmigo.-

No…No estaba seguro de quererlo "tan" cerca.

-¿Qué? Qué estas diciendo teme…- seguía apresado por atrás, pero no era por eso que no se movía.

-Eso. Haz el amor conmigo, Naruto.-

-Cómo… ¡¿Cómo te pones y me dices eso?!- Había comenzado a gritar, y su cara estaba totalmente roja. -¿¡No habíamos quedado que no haríamos nada?!-

-Si… Cómo también quedamos que no habría compromisos cuando nos pusimos a bailar en aquel antro.- y lo abrazó mas fuerte cuando comenzó a removerse en sus brazos. –Te amo, dobe. Jamás en mi vida eh hecho el amor; y si lo hiciera, sólo podría ser contigo. Haz el amor conmigo, Naruto.-

Y por fin se quedó quietecito.

Él tampoco había hecho el amor en todo lo que tenía de vida. Y no iba a negar que le gustaría hacerlo pero… No era esa su idea. Él quería hacer el amor con una chica, no con un chico.

-¡Si tanto te urge consíguete una tipa!-

Se soltó abruptamente del agarre. Y una sombra de tristeza cubrió a Sasuke.

-crees que no quisiera…- sonrió con ironía -¡crees que a mi me agrada pensar en lo que me eh convertido, usuratonkachi!- y el rubio no entendió por qué; pero aquellas palabras, de algún modo le dolieron.

Sasuke volvió a acercarse, y lo abrazó ahora de frente, acercándose a su oído.

-Pero ya te lo había dicho, dobe… Tú vales la pena para cambiar cualquier cosa de mi.- y sonrió. –Además, yo no podría hacer el amor con nadie mas; por que no amo a nadie mas que a ti.-

Y ahora fue Naruto el que lo abrazó.

-Si lo pones así… entonces yo tampoco podría hacer el amor con nadie mas…- y se sonrojo.

-Naruto… Haz el amor conmigo.-

Pero el rubio no respondió. Se limitó a sonreír de forma extraña; tomando de la mano a Sasuke, llevándolo a la habitación…

+---+

De alguna forma, ya lo había pensado, y creía que quizá, no estaba del todo tan mal… Tan sólo era..Tan sólo una experiencia nueva…

¡¿Y así se atrevía a decir que no era gay?! Bueno, no es que fuera a tener sexo con algún otro hombre a parte de Sasuke, pero… ¿Cuándo fue que le pasó por la cabeza tener sexo con él?

Vamos si; siempre había sido una persona abierta a nuevas posibilidades pero… Ahora venía Sasuke y le decía "Haz el amor conmigo" y él como si nada le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba a la cama y ahora se preguntaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía siendo gay?

+--+

Y ahí estaban; aún tomados de la mano, con expresiones extrañas en sus caras, frente a la cama, mirándola como si pudiese ser su peor enemigo…

-Bien…-Cuestionó el rubio -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto eh? –Quizá era que trataba de matar las esperanzas de que pudiesen hacerlo, pero… No contaba con que la sonrisa pervertida de Sasuke florecería en aquel momento…

-Eso déjamelo a mí, dobe.- Lo sujetó fuerte y, en un hábil movimiento, lo dejó recostado en la cama, boca arriba y con él sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

-Si, ya sabía yo que si eras marica.- Le dijo el rubio mirándole feo. –Cómo si n, sabrías cómo hacer estas cosas.-

-Culpa de Sai. Aunque jamás pensé que tener un primo tan pervertido y hablador me serviría de algo.- Sonrió de medio lado.- creo que, al final, si tendré que darle las gracias.-

-Y qué ¿Sólo porque tú tienes una idea de cómo, te toca estar arriba?-

-Claro, sino ¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos? –Eso decía, tratando de sonar tan seguro como siempre lo hacía; pero los nervios le estaban carcomiendo el interior ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso? Peor aún ¿¡Cómo rayos iba a hacerlo?! –Quizá, la próxima vez te deje a ti..-

Así se quitaría de problemas, y sería el dobe el que tendría que investigar y no él. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta… Todavía no había ni comenzado la primera, y él ya estaba pensando en la próxima… Pero era culpa del rubio; porque, sólo a su lado lograba olvidarse de todo y romper los complejos.

Las manos le temblaban un poco, pero ya lo habían decidido ¿no?

En ese punto, en aquella posición; ya no podía retractarse.

Así que comenzó a acariciar despacio la bronceada piel del Uzumaki, pasando suave por su estomago, logrando que Naruto se removiera incomodo.

-¿Qué…qué estas haciendo teme?-

-Bueno, creo que intento hacer el amor con mi amante.- Y lo miró de una forma pervertida, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le invadía.- Pero…No parece estar funcionando… Bueno, es que, en los "cursos" de Sai de "La mañana siguiente a la fiesta" y "Fastidiando a mi primo con charlas indecentes", se supone que debo estimular el cuerpo del…uke, sino no se te pondrá dura…- Realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

-----------------

¡¿UKE?! ¿¡Cuando había accedido él a que el bastardo lo llamara "uke"?!

-Bueno… si lo pones así, entonces creo que yo también debo participar…- se removió bajo Sasuke, poniendo mas libres sus manos y sonrió de forma macabra. –Por que parece que al señor "seme" tampoco se le esta poniendo dura.-

Y con brusquedad metió sus manos en el pantalón del Uchiha, tomando su miembro con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Dobe! ¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Me lastimas, maldición!-

-¿No te parece obvio, teme? ¡Oh! ¿Esperabas que el uke se quedara quietecito? ¡Lamento no ser el "UKE" que a ti te gustaría!-

Seguía sujetando el miembro del azabache sin siquiera mover sus manos; y cuando lo hacía, era de una forma brusca que le provoca dolor.

Se encontraba en una posición incomoda. Naruto encogido bajo Sasuke, sosteniéndosela; y Sasuke que hasta entonces luchaba por no irse encima por completo de él, se olvidó de ello y le dio un golpe que hizo que le soltara.

-¡Carajo, Naruto! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué rayos te pones así de repente?!- Reclamó el Uchiha, llevándose las manos suavemente a la entrepierna adolorida.

-¿¡Qué por qué?!¿Cómo que por qué?! ¿¡Quién chingados te dijo que podías decirme Uke, mal nacido?!-

Y Sasuke lo miró sorprendido; jamás lo había visto de aquella forma. Al parecer, realmente se había ofendido por lo de "Uke"; y él que lo había dicho sin pensar.

Lo miraba cerca suyo, sobándose la mejilla dolida por el golpe que acababa de darle.

Con aquella expresión, Naruto era…

-¿¡Qué rayos haces, teme?!- se abalanzó sobre él, volviéndolo a tumbar sobre la cama y besándole la mejilla donde antes estuviese su puño.

Y por fin cayó en la cuenta, de que aquel era el momento. Por un minuto había olvidado que Naruto podía llegar a ser tan… Adorable; que incluso resultaba odioso, por que no le gustaba pensarlo, pero así era. Naruto era adorable. Y aquel era el momento, el único momento, en el que podía, y debía, sacar todo lo gay que podía ser. Porque con Naruto todo era mejor, mas fácil, mas divertido, mas feliz, y había mas luz. Y si ya le había costado llegar hasta ese punto, entonces lo haría bien; sería todo lo gay que podía ser. Aunque le temblaran las manos, y en su interior se debatieran su conformismo y lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Lo haría por que sabía lo mucho que les había costado llegar a ese punto. Tomar esa decisión que era…

-Voy a violarte.- y sonó tan serio y convencido que Naruto se asustó.

Que era tan…tan gay…

-¡¡¿Qué??! ¿¡Qué demonios dices?!- Sasuke había comenzado a acariciar su cuerpo, suavemente, provocando un ligero placer inevitable.-¿Por qué dices eso…?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por que voy a violarte..- porque aunque quisiera retractarse de todo, tendría que regresar el tiempo y jamás haber ido a ese antro; así que no iba a permitir que el rubio se echara para atrás, no quería verlo nunca mas con alguien que no fuera él, y menos por una estúpida pelea sin sentido.

Así que, se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a lamerlo mientras volvía a meter la mano despacio bajo el pantalón. Y no es que realmente le gustara tener la… de alguien mas entre sus manos; pero sabía que no había otra forma mas sencilla.

Además, el tacto caliente llegaba a sentirse bien.

-¿Por qué?...-Ya ni siquiera podía pensar. De verdad no podía creer lo que sasuke estaba haciendo. Y menos podía creer, que era la primera persona en hacérselo; porque las chicas con las que había estado jamás quisieron hacerle "el favor".

Incluso comenzaba a pensar que con Sasuke era mejor. Ahí estaba la satisfacción, el placer…Sólo que, con una chica, él tenía el control. Y en el juego de Sasuke, no.

El azabache se acercó a su oído y, de forma suave y seductora le dio la respuesta que, ya había olvidado, estaba esperando.

-Por que eres adorable…-y el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? ¿Sasuke le había dicho aquello de verdad?¿Que era adorable?-Y por que te amo. Si no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, entonces yo te haré el amor.-

Aquello no era fácil para él. Decirle eso a otro hombre mientras le acariciaba el paquete… quizá hubiese sido diferente si ese hombre no hubiese sido Naruto.

Tan sólo tenía que pensar en que era Naruto, no otro hombre

Realmente era difícil para él, creerse que, con la mano que tenía libre fuera del pantalón, comenzara a desabrochar el botón para deshacerse de la prenda.

-mentiroso…- Sasuke se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan concentrado en no pensar en lo repugnante que aquello podía ser, que no notó cuando Naruto se acercó a su oído -¿Yo cuando dije que no quería?...- Y le sonrió. El rubio le sonrió.

No entendía cómo para Naruto aquello podía ser tan fácil ¡Es que por favor!¡Un fulano estaba a punto de metérsela por el culo y él, con toda la calma del mundo, decía que cuándo había dicho que no quería!

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ser tan valiente. Que todo te parezca tan fácil ¿sabes lo que estamos a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- y hubo un largo silencio en el que se miraron a los ojos, y por fin, Naruto pudo ver lo nervioso que se encontraba Sasuke. Y lo nervioso que él mismo estaba.

-Porque…accedí a hacerlo contigo en el momento en que tomé tu mano. Y Uzumaki Naruto, no se retracta. Además…Por que estoy contigo…Sabes que no haría esto con ninguna otra persona. Pero eres tú. Además de que sería imposible..Ya que…No creo amar a nadie mas…-

Sasuke se lanzó sobre él, abrasándole; dejando sus rostros muy cerca para que pudiera escucharlo claramente.

-Perdona lo de "uke", dobe. Prometo que la próxima vez será tu turno.-

Y el pequeño juego brusco del toqueteo y la desvestidura continuó.

No había mucha diferencia con lo que ya habían experimentado antes. Ciertamente era, como volver a tener "La primera vez". La mayor diferencia era, que ahora ambos tenía una idea fija.

Hacer el amor.

Llegar al punto máximo y casi divino de la satisfacción humana, mental, espiritual, sentimental y física. Con la persona a la que amaban.

El amor es difícil de entender. Y era algo inexplicable el por qué de que aquello fuese mas que un contacto físico "indecente".

Por que era mas fuerte.

Tan fuerte que había cambiado todas sus creencias y complejos, a pesar de que aun temblaran ante lo que estaban haciendo; a pesar de la inseguridad de sus actos. Aquello era distinto a todo lo inexplicable… simplemente, superaba toda la lógica.

Bastó dejar de pensar las cosas un minuto. Ahora se estaban mirando a los ojos, uno sobre el otro, tan sólo con la ropa interior, y sus miembros rozándose, ocasionando que ahora si se pusieran duros tan sólo con un leve contacto..Poco a poco.

Y, si no hubiese sido el uno el que estaba al lado del otro, quizá vomitarían, por que la escena era una que ninguno de los dos se imaginó vivir jamás.

-… ¿Ahora qué?..-

-te dije que me lo dejaras a mi.-

Y comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por su estomago, hasta su ombligo, pasando su lengua con suavidad cerca de la pelvis, mientras sacaba lo poco de ropa que Naruto aun llevaba encima; y, sin siquiera pensar en nada mas, pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del rubio, ocasionando que terminara de erectar.

Se retiró para mirarle la cara, como mantenía los ojos cerrados, para después sonreír, estirar su mano, y poner dos de sus dedos sobre los labios de Naruto.

-Dobe…lámelos…- Y el mencionado abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¿Para que rayos quieres que haga eso?- Era sorprendente aun para él mismo ¿De que rincón había sacado la voluntad para decir aquello? Si estaba que se deshacía por el placer. Era extraño, ligero, suave, pero profundo, y le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke le delineo la comisura de los labios con los dedos que aun mantenía sobre estos aunque Naruto estuviera hablando.

-Por que si no lo haces, esto no funcionara…- y volvió a tomar su miembro suavemente con la mano que tenía libre.

Contrarío a lo que Sasuke creía, sobre que el dobe volvería a protestar, pudo sentir un lenguetazo en las extremidades que mantenía sobre los labios del rubio, y lo miró perplejo. Evitaba el contacto con los ojos de Sasuke, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Lo estaba haciendo bien; paseaba toda su lengua, dejando toda su saliva sobre los dedos del azabache. Quizá algo en su interior le decía de que iba todo aquello. –Ya esta bien, dobe..-

Y Naruto se detuvo despacio. No sabía exactamente qué venía, y comenzaba a pensar que no quería saberlo. Por que el simple hecho de pensar que estaba en aquella situación, le daba pena; de todos los tipos de pena que se pudieran sentir. –Mientras más húmedo, menos te dolerá…- Y las manos de Sasuke volvieron a temblar a la par del cuerpo de Naruto.

El azabache se había acomodado entre sus piernas y… ¿Dolor? Un minuto ¡A él nadie le había dicho nada de dolor! Si hubiera sabido que iba a dolerle, se hubiera negado a ser el uke, aunque fuese sólo por una vez. Pero fue tarde para reaccionar; porque antes de que pudiera quejarse, sasuke ya había comenzado a introducirse.

No había tardado mucho en encontrar la entrada de Naruto, y este comenzaba a sentir la pequeña punzada en su parte trasera. El azabache había comenzado a mover su dedo, preparándole para meter el segundo y comenzar a dilatarle. Y el rubio no pudo mas que aferrarse a las sabanas y apretar los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, por que el dolor no le daba tiempo a quejarse.

Y podía sentirlo… Podía sentir como se abría y Sasuke se hacía espacio entre sus piernas, tratando de abrirlas un poco más.

-Naruto…-Con toda la voluntad y fuerza que pudo juntar, abrió los ojos y lo miró sin decir nada, dándole paso a que continuara hablando. –Necesito que…que la agarres…- Y no lo entendió hasta que se percató de hacía adonde se dirigía la mirada del mayor.

Quería que… quería que él… Bueno si, ya lo había hecho hacía un rato pero, había sido con rabia y sin pensar. Además, en ese momento Sasuke tenía sus dedos metidos en su… ¡Y eso le dolía! Podía entender por qué se lo pedía…Aun no la tenía totalmente dura, pero… … Cuando menos se lo imaginó, ya se la estaba sujetando…

No tardó demasiado, la mano del rubio era hábil, y subía y bajaba suavemente.

Por su parte Naruto había empezado a entender su situación, y el dolor había comenzado a desaparecer, dándole paso a pequeñas y suaves oleadas de un ligero placer. Y entonces sintió que sasuke se retiraba de su labor, alejando la mano del rubio que le daba atención a su miembro.

Ahora si iba a quejarse. Por fin su cuerpo había comenzado a ceder y colaborar ¡Y el teme se detenía! Pero justo cuando iba a mirarlo feo pudo sentir de nuevo algo introducirse en su entrada aun sensible…

Al principio no lo notó mucho, pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que era "MUCHO" más grande que lo anterior. Y el dolor volvió a aparecer, haciéndolo desviar la cara de nuevo, apretando con mas fuerza las sabanas entre sus puños, llevando uno de ellos al hombro de Sasuke para golpearlo un par de veces y terminar enterrando sus dedos en aquella piel, para acallar el grito de dolor que suplicaba salir de su garganta. Grito que se empeñaba en tragarse, y que terminó escapando en un gruñido ronco y jadeos ahogados.

Dolía. Dolía como el demonio; y ahora no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Con cada pequeño movimiento sentía que se partía en dos.

-¡Teme! ¡Maldita sea, sácala!... Duele…-

Pero Sasuke no iba a sacarla. No en aquel punto que tanto le costo alcanzar. Oh no, no iba a detenerse ahora.

No sólo por lo difícil que había sido llegar a ese punto (psicológicamente sobre todo), sino, por que Naruto era tan estrecho, que apretaba tanto su miembro que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Y, si no estuviese seguro que de verdad debía doler como el carajo, ya se habría empezado a mover. Porque ganas no le faltaban, en absoluto. Pero podía ver el sufrimiento en el rostro del Uzumaki.

-¡Maldición, que la saques!-

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo. El dolor era demasiado; ya lo tenía hasta… las uñas, y no veía para cuando se le quitara.

Entonces sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodearle y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-teme…No me dijiste que iba a dolerme, maldición.-

-Perdona dobe…- La posición no era del todo cómoda. De hecho, no era nada cómoda. Las doloridas piernas de Naruto se encontraban abiertas, todo lo que el dolor se lo permitía, y con la planta de los pies bien firmes sobre la cama, presionándola con fuerza para intentar calmar la punzada en su trasero, y Sasuke se encontraba sumido en su cuerpo, hincado en su entrepierna. Y resultaba aun mas incomodo porque podía sentir sobre su vientre el miembro del rubio, que golpeaba sobre su piel con cada movimiento. –Pero se supone que…pronto…dejara de doler…lo prometo…- y con la poca claridad que le quedaba, se acercó a lamer su cuello con suavidad.

Comenzó a moverse. Sacó su miembro lentamente, ocasionando que Naruto se quejara fuertemente por el dolor. Estaba seguro de que se encontraba al borde de sangrar…Si no era que ya había comenzado a sangrar.

Lo estaba sacando lentamente, pero el dolor no disminuía; y era quizá, precisamente porque lo estaba haciendo despacio. Para él era satisfactorio, cualquier movimiento o el simple hecho de quedarse quieto en aquella cavidad tan estrecha; le hacía sentir enormes oleadas de placer que comenzaban en la extremidad dentro del rubio y se extendían suavemente por sus piernas y al resto del cuerpo. Pero le había prometido al rubio que dejaría de dolerle. Así que optó por moverse un poco mas rápido. Sólo un poco.

Y, después de sacarla hasta que sólo quedara la cabeza dentro –lo cual fue un gran alivio para Naruto- volvió a meterse, esta vez mas rápido, provocando un sonoro y ronco quejido por parte de los dos.

Aquello había sido increíble para Sasuke; definitivamente ninguna chica era tan estrecha (aunque tanta presión le causara cierto dolor) Pero no sabía si a Naruto le había lastimado. Por que solamente se había quedado quieto, con una suave expresión de dolor en el rostro, después de haberse revuelto bajo suyo.

Y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y su frágil claridad mental decayendo, le habló.

-Oye…Naruto..¿Estas bien?-

¡¿Estar bien?! Aquello le había dolido hasta…en lo mas profundo del alma. Pero pudo sentir que la punzada de dolor se iba con el miembro de Sasuke dentro de él; y empezaba a ser cambiada por una extraña oleada de algo que parecía placer. Placer recorriendo su trasero, despacio, dando la misma sensación que invade el cuerpo cuando un músculo se entume, recorriéndole los muslos y toda la cadera.

Así que no dijo nada. Tan sólo asintió dándole oportunidad al azabache para que continuara moviéndose.

Y Sasuke sonrió.

Comenzó a moverse, sin ir demasiado rápido aun, y, después de un par de embestidas mas, el dolor del rubio había desaparecido. Quizá no por completo de su cuerpo, pero su mente ya no alcanzaba a asimilarlo. Cambiando los quejidos de dolor, por gemidos roncos de verdadero placer. Las penetraciones iban mas rápidas y profundas.

Quizá las cosas no parecían muy diferentes a cualquier ocasión en la que hubiesen tenido sexo con alguien (Tal vez un poco para Naruto). Había calor; aquel sudor pegajoso y distinto, del que sólo hay en el coito. El aire era espeso, y las sensaciones eran fuertes. El tipo de sensaciones que dejan susceptibles hasta las uñas; pero, en realidad, no se sentía nada mas que el placer.

Aunque algo era distinto. El contacto era… tener aquel cuerpo tan cerca, no era tan malo; y el aire tenía algo…agradable.

El placer aumentaba y aumentaba, poniendo sus mentes en blanco, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía, y sus rostros cambiaban por completo, mostrando un ligero rictus de sufrimiento, y sus cuerpos se fundían en una danza de movimientos sincronizados, planeados para crear mas contacto, para obtener mas satisfacción; llevándolos al momento de desesperación en el que se quiere que todo termine, pero se busca alargarlo hasta el final de los días… Y se siente morir… Y todo el mundo se desploma mientras a todo se le resta importancia…

Y no hay descripción que se equivale al momento en el que se toca la luz, y tus ojos no ven nada, tus oídos no escuchan, no sabes si tus manos sienten, pero todo el cuerpo es susceptible a cada acción.

Y la garganta del rubio se cerró en un grito ronco y exquisito cuando, en un momento de desesperación, el azabache tomó su miembro y lo movió en un delicioso vaivén, mientras soltaba cortos y profundos gemidos.

Y pronto se vieron envueltos en toda su esencia, regada por todo su cuerpo, mezclándose una con la otra y dentro de, sin un solo gramo de lucidez mental, con una claridad confusa e ilógica que los llenaba por completo. Sin sentido, sin razón, sin complejos. Sin entender aun del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Sasuke se derrumbó, ya sin energías, tratando de recordar cómo llenar de aire sus pulmones. Cayó sobre Naruto, quien se encontraba en una situación similar, pero además, con un peso muerto encima.

Salió de su interior con suavidad, en un hábil movimiento de cadera, bajándose un poco de él, abrazando al rubio, con su cabeza sobre el pecho agitado de su ahora amante, escuchando su corazón que pretendía salirse, y disfrutando como su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad.

-Creo…Sabes…No ha estado tan mal…de hecho..creo que estuvo bastante bien…nee, dobe…- le dijo con el poco aliento que había logrado juntar. Y sonrió.

-Si…Lo dices porque… tú, mañana… si te vas a poder sentar con comodidad… sobre tu trasero…- Y lo miró con reproche –Yo, en cambio… voy a tener que vivírmela parado… o boca abajo, todo lo que queda del mes… Mes que acaba de empezar…-

Y Sasuke rió con fuerza –con toda la que podía- burlándose del melodrama que Naruto hacía.

-No seas dramático usuratonkachi… te estas portando, como toda una princesa… seguro, pronto se te quita.

-Bastardo…- Lo decía porque él no había sentido el dolor. Dolor que había comenzado a regresar cuando Sasuke salió de su interior, llevándose un poco de sangre de la herida entrada del rubio.

-Además… Ya te dije que… La próxima vez será tu turno…-

-A si…Pues, la próxima vez, me las pagaras… Porque me las cobraré todas, teme… TODAS.-

-Pues, la próxima vez… me quejaré. Aunque, claro… mucho menos de lo que tú te quejaste… princesita…-

-…Ya lo veremos.-Y Sasuke seguía riéndose, muy a pesar de que su cuerpo había comenzado a cobrárselas. –Mañana… te pegaré…- y Naruto suspiró hondo, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera que acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho que usaba de almohada.

-Si, si, como gustes. Ahora duérmete, Naruto…-

Y lo miró, pasando su mano sobre la cabellera negra brillante. Viéndolo, con los ojos cerrados, una ligera sonrisa y una expresión serena, se dio cuenta que… definitivamente sería un lindo uke…

Y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke…-

-Buenas noches…-

+--+

Lo habían hecho.

Y ano podían plantar cara para decir que NO eran gais… ¿¡Pero qué carajo importaba?! ¡Ellos se amaban! Y ya se lo habían demostrado de todas las formas que había.

Así que, todo estaba bien. Porque, en la mañana al despertar, estarían el uno al lado del otro, y todo estaría bien. Porque no había nadie mas por quien sentir algo tan profundo e inexplicable. Ni nadie mas que los entendiera y conociera mejor que el uno al otro.

Y, porque no, ellos no eran gais. Ellos eran ellos y punto. Ellos se amaban y eso era todo. Porque, a las personas qué les importaba lo que hicieran con su vida, y con su culo.

Y estarían el uno al lado del otro, aunque la tierra temblara y los cielos se cayeran.

Por que, aunque se pusieran cursis, Sasuke mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirles sus verdades y llamarles "Gay".

Porque si, Naruto lo negaría con toda la fuerza que tenía; aunque fuesen concientes de que comenzaban a desbordar cursilería por los poros, y todo de repente se había puesto asquerosamente meloso.

Además ¿Quién iba a enterarse de todo lo que acababan de hacer? Nadie.

Nadie si aquellos hechos no llegaban a los oídos de Sai…

Y se quedaron recostados en la cama hasta entrada la mañana…

-¡Primo! ¡Vine a desayunar contigo! Por que tú sabes, mi dinero se agota ¡Además, te tengo una grandiosamente buena noticia; para mi, claro! Entré con mi llave, no te molestes… ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Donde demonios te metis…te…-

…

-¡¡MIERDA!!-

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Por fin!!!!_

_No saben la alegría que me da haber terminado esto (Ni lo cansada que quede u.u) Pero vale la pena ^^_

_Todo por mis lectores ^^_

_Que son pocos, pero son lo mas valioso que tengo por aquí en Internet! ^^_

_Espero que disfruten este ultimo capi de la secuela de una de mis mas gustadas historias por aquí._

_Eh disfrutado bastante escribiendo esto, no voy a mentir, y, dejando la modestia de lado, hablando del lado que no recuerda haber escrito esto jamás, creo que es uno de mis mejores lemon._

_La verdad es que me ha costado mucho trabajo, lo modifique como cuatro veces, pero al final creo que quede satisfecha ^^_

_Espero que ustedes también lo estén, por que casi muero transcribiéndolo o_O_

_Terminar de subir esto era mi meta de año nuevo, por eso que no haya subido prácticamente nada. Me parecía estúpido escribir algo mas si tenía esto aquí estancado desde no se cuando o.ó_

_Bueno, espero poder actualizar lo demás pronto, para poder subir también aquí el fic que tengo en mi metro ^^_

_Que lo disfruten!_

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Se aceptan criticas y sugerencias. Tan sólo recuerden que hay maneras de dirigirse a las personas, pero estoy abierta a reclamos, jitomatazos, preguntas, y criticas! Critiquen por favor! Quiero crecer! _

_Sayonara_

_Humi…_

_~ Se acabaron los prejuicios… ~_


End file.
